Yet another day
by Lord of the files
Summary: Beast boy and Raven have been going out for a few months now, and are inseperatable. But when Raven does something terrible, where is poor Beast boy to turn to?
1. Chapter 1

Yet another day

Hey me again, since I have some inspiration and ideas this story was born, enjoy-Lord of the files

Warning: Is kind of sad, but only the first chapter will be.

Raven was sitting comfortably on the couch when she felt two arms enclosed around her.  
"Beast boy…" she said with a sigh.

Beast boy smiled and said, "What you doing?"

"Just sitting here," Raven said with a blush.

"Thinking of yours truly?" Beast boy said with a wide grin.

"No of Robin," Raven said sarcastically.

Beast boy did mock hurt and said, "That's so mean Rae, I'll be injured for life".

They were about to get closer when Robin came in with a box in his arms and Raven practically pushed Beast boy away from her.

Robin lifted his eyebrow for a little bit and told them that the mail was here, and then proceeded to put the box on the table.

Raven blushed and started to make her way to the box. Beast boy just looked down to the ground and scratched his head.

'She'll always be like that,' Beast boy thought 'just once I wish she would show her affection for me around the others'.

Beast boy made his way to Raven when he noticed she was just staring at a letter.

"What happened?" Beast boy asked.

"They are going to publish my book," Raven said looking as if she would explode out of happiness.

"Which book again?" Beast boy said rubbing his chin.

"It is the book that I sent after they rejected the last one," Raven said barely containing her emotions.

"This is great, let me take you to dinner...my treat," Beast boy saidwiggiling his eyebrows.

"Sorry Beast boy, but they said they'll call me with information," Raven said sadly.

"Can I read this book?" Beast boy said after they stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Yes, here they sent the first published book," Raven said reaching into the box and taking out a book.

Beast boy looked at the cover and read out loud, "The Tales of a Mage?"

Raven's smile didn't falter, "Don't judge a book by it's cover".

"But the cover is the reason we go up to the book," Beast boy said as he looked at the very dark colored book.

"Look you don't have to read it," Raven said making a gesture to give her the book.

"No, no, no I'll read it…heck I'll read it now," Beast boy said making his way to his room.

"Wait," Raven said in her monotone.

"Yeah?"

Raven then kissed him softly and then smiled, "Didn't want to end that with negative emotions".

Beast boy smiled and said lowly, "Maybe I should end more of our conversations with negative emotions?"

Raven blushed very deeply and just stood there.

Beast boy kissed her and said, "I'm going to read this book real quick and we'll come back to where we left off".

"You're too good to me," Raven said softly.

"Because you deserve it," Beast boy said smiling.

They both left to go to their rooms and Beast boy started on the book.

The next day-

"That is glorious friend Raven!" Starfire said merrily after receiving the news about the book, and being told what it means.

"Yes, and all of you were foundations of the characters," Raven said.

"We were?" Cyborg said stunningly.

"Yes," Raven said happily.

"What are we?" Robin said interested.

"I will tell you Robin," Beast boy said stumbling in, his eyes red.

"Beast boy—"

"No, not now, Raven," Beast boy said making Raven sound like a cuss word.

The rest of the Titan's looked at each other worriedly, for all the months they have been going out, Beast boy never so much as raised hisvoice at Raven. Now he seems pretty worked up about something, and all of them noticed that his eyes were red froma combination of crying and not sleeping.

"Raven made you the Captain of the guard Robin, Cyborg," he said pointing at Cyborg "You are one of the hero's of the country".

"Beast—"

"No, no, no, I haven't even reached the best part yet," Beast boy said interrupting Raven.

When Raven was quiet for a few minutes, Beast boy continued.

"Now Starfire," pointing at Starfire "You are the princess of the lands, and Raven is your advisor".

Starfire looked confused, but Beast boy ignored her and just looked at Raven.

"And I am a jester," Beast boy said with a tone that was steel.

"But I thought—" Raven began.

"Let us see," Beast boy interrupted flipping through the pages "Oh here we are and I quote 'The jester wears all green and was witty enough, but with a disease that eats all of the new knowledge and warps the old'…page thirteen".

Beast boy looked around to see if someone was going to interrupt him and continued.

"Raven you called me stupid in a very intellectual way, andevery single time you mention the jester it is alwaysassociated the stupidity of the actions of the main characters. Now lets see another quote I like, 'He has the disease of the jester (referring to a peasant they meet)…there is nothing that we can do for him, for only the gods can alter it'…page eighty eight. Oh yes here is another one, 'He swung his sword as the jester would, without any clear thought or ambition'…page hundred and one. Oh and my personal favorite one, 'The jester sacrificed himself for you mage, can you feel nothing? You were married to him, and you loved him.' She looked down as Robert (that's you Robin) continued to scold her. She looked up into his hazel eyes and said, 'And yet I was not in love with him, formy heart always belonged to another'. Robert looked at her quizzically then asked, 'Whom?'. She looked down to the ground before standing up to her full height and said 'You'…" Beast boy stopped for a second, glaring at Raven now "I can't read the rest, it just so disgusting".

Raven looked down to the ground and Starfire was dumb enough to ask, "What happened?"

"Oh I'll tell you! She has a romance scene with him and it goes on for," Beast boy flipped through the pages "about fifteen pages worth…and the font is about ten…so it goes into _great_ detail about everything about it".

"It's a story Beast boy, don't put too much in it," Raven said starting to raise her voice.

Beast boy gave her a look that broke all her defenses; "You told me once that youwrite as an extension of your soul and that you write what you really want out of life…"

Raven eyes widened as she remembered that conversationthey had whenhe asked her why she wrote.

Beast boy shook his head and said, "If this is what you really want Raven, I won't hold you down".

"But Beast boy--".

"Stop," Beast boy yelled.

Raven was quiet and looked at him forlornly.

Beast boy had tears in his eyes when he said, "I won't hold you down, as you get what you really want Raven, so I'm going to let you be free".

Raven started to walk up to him and hugged him tight and said tearfully, "But...I...I don't want to be free Beast boy…I love you".

"'And yet I was not in love with him'," Beast boy said tears streaking down his face as meteors over a sky.

The rest of the Titan's weren't sure on what to do, but all of them knew what was coming up.

Raven tilted her head up to him and kissed him on the lips as hard as she could.

The rest of the Titan's didn't expect that…but what was worse was what Beast boy said.

Beast boy just stood there like a statue, and when Raven broke the kiss he said, "I won't hold you back…"

Chapter Two will come within a week…


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another day

Ok…this the most threatening reviews I have ever got for a story, but I guess I'm suppose to feel honored. I guess. Oh well sorry for the delay, but schoolwork and girlfriend kept me busy. So I bring you the latest installment-Lord of the files

Beast boy slowly went to his room and lay down. He tried so hard with Raven. He put up with initial coldness and the initial rejecting him. He put up with her sarcastic little jokes. He put up with her.

'And it was worth it,' Beast boy thought smiling.

He put his arm over his eyes and proceeded to cry a little. He didn't want to do this, but he like he thought yesterday, he would stay by his decision.

'If that is what she really wants,' Beast boy thought starting to stand up.

He then walked over to the mirror and took a cursory glance of himself.

"You look terrible," he said aloud to no one in particular.

Shaking his head, he decided to get some sleep.

Raven was still sitting in the same spot in the TV room. She didn't understand. She just didn't understand. Some renegade tears ran down her face to hit the floor. This was supposed to be one of the best days of her life, not her worse. She started to feel this anger inside of her. She wanted to rip that book into pieces and watch it burn.

"Are you alright Raven," Robin said patting her back.

At the touch of another person she immediately thought of Beast boy and went into crying heavily. Robin alarmed, hugged her so she would cry into his chest. Raven suddenly stopped shaking and felt eerily calm.

"What is—"

Suddenly Robin felt himself in the air.

"Don't touch me," Raven said in her monotone.

"I,I didn't know sorry," Robin said almost stuttering every word.

Raven then use her powers to throw him into the wall. Robin hit it with a slight cracking noise. Before he could say anything she glared at him.

Robin put his hands in front of him and said, "I am sorry Raven for your loss, but please don't take it on others."

Raven continued to glare and then opened a dimension door behind her and went through it.

Robin took a visible breath of relief.

Raven materialized into her room and decided to just to sit down and think.

Beast boy woke up what he calculated to be two hours after he went to sleep.

'I wonder how Raven is doing?'

Beast boy took his head in his hands when this thought went through his head. He didn't want to know just quite yet.

'Most likely she is with Robin right now, wondering why she even gave me a second glance,' Beast boy thought forlornly.

Beast boy got up and decided he needed a shower. He went outside of his room and went to the shower across the hall. He knocked first to make sure no one was in and when he got no answer went in. No one was in here, thank goodness, and he decided to take a quick shower.

After the shower he put his clothes on and went out. Beast boy went out of the shower and noticed Robin limping slightly. He felt this anger in him when he saw Robin, he wanted to just ring his neck.

Shaking his head he said, "What happened Robin?"

Robin noticed him and gave an angry dull look.

"What?" Beast boy asked.

"Your crazy ex-girlfriend just broke my leg just for tying to comfort her."

Beast boy was taken back. Did this mean that she really didn't want anything to do with Robin? If so he has been acting like a fool. He then remembered a passage in the book, and it made sense. He had been acting just like the jester. Beast boy then decided that this could be salvaged, right? He had made a mistake it was common. In the beginning Raven would make continuos mistakes and he would take it all. He then sprinted towards the room. He got to the room banging on the door.

The door slid open while Raven said, "What do you want?"

"Raven I have made a mistake, please I'm so sorry," Beast boy said his head pointed towards the ground.

"Hmm," Raven said thinking for a little bit "No, I don't want you."

"Wh…what?" Beast boy said feeling betrayed.

"That betrayal you feel is how I felt, I don't want anything to do with you," Raven said her heart racing so hard Beast boy could hear it barely.

"Please don't do this Raven, I can't be pushed away forever."

"Sorry Beast boy, I just don't want to live in the past," Raven said and while Beast boy was still shocked closed the door.

"That has got to be the worst reason to not go out with me," Beast boy said highlighting each point with a hard hit on the door.

Beast boy sighed and then went slowly to his room. He didn't hear a door opening and someone staring at his back while he left.

The next day…

Beast boy got up and went to get his usual breakfast of tofu and soymilk. He went to the cubby with the food and opened it.

"NOOOOOOOOO," Beast boy yelled his arms pointed up to the sky.

"What is it friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked, "Did you not see the breakfast that I have made you?"

Beast boy looked at the table and saw a meal on the table.

"Well thanks Star," Beast boy said smiling "That sure is a nice thing to do."

Starfire blushed slightly, modest as ever, and said, "I did mind at all, I am glad that you are just feeling better."

Starfire then floated out of the room. Beast boy shook his head and decided to eat some food. And then Raven came in. Both shared these pained looks when they saw each other and Raven quickly made her tea and left. Beast boy didn't feel like eating any more. He then sighed.

'This is going to be a long day.'


	3. Chapter 3

Yet another day

Hope you are satisfied…enjoy-Lord of the files

Beast boy ate quietly as she came in. She walked past him and went for her usual meal. He lowered his glance after he saw her about to turn. Her eyes quickly looked at him and then she went through the routine. Tealeaves would go in and then hot water. Then she would stir for a little bit. The spoon would swivel in the air as she stared at nothing in particular. And then she would lift it to her lips and slightly blow into it. Gingerly she would sip to make sure it was what she wanted. A slight smile would mean yes and a frown would mean no. It was a slight smile as she took another small drink.

Her violet eyes would stare at the tea leaves as she detached herself from everything except the here and now. A slight blush on her cheek appeared on her cheeks as she shivered subconsciously. She set the cup down and rubbed her forearms. How he wished it were his forearm she was rubbing. His heart started to feel heavy in his chest. Raven picked up her cup and then left the room. Beast boy silently beat himself up as she strolled out. Shaking his head he finished his meal.

A red alarm sounded as he finished and everyone made his or her way towards the living room. Robin's leg was still injured but he said he was fine. Cyborg, the big lug, came strolling in. Starfire floated in ready for battle. Raven translucent body materialized into the room. Our leader typed on the computer for a second and a map appeared with a red spot on it.

"Ok from our sources theirs a disturbance," Robin waited, as Beast boy said that's what that sound was, before he continued "But they can not make a visual," a cough of obviously from Beast boy "And we have to check," yet another cough that said figures "it out now."

"Are you alright Friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked, "Are you catching a cool?"

Robin lifted an eyebrow and said, "It's a cold not a cool."

"Right of course a cooled."

Robin shrugged, "Close enough."

"Let me guess where we're going," Cyborg said putting his finger to his human side of his head "To the docks!"

"Surprisingly your right," Robin said checking.

"Doesn't it ever feel like someone else is controlling our destinies and someone else is controlling our very lives!" Beast boy asked frantically.

"No," Raven and Robin said at the same time.

Beast boy shrugged smiling at Raven, "Had to try."

Raven slightly blushed as she turned around. She then dematerialized and left the room.

Robin sighed, "I know this is tough Beast boy, but please for the sake of the team don't try anything for a while ok?"

Beast boy shook his head and mumbled, "I don't know why everyone is mad at me, she started it."

"What was that?" Cyborg said smiling.

"Let's stop Mr. Big shot villain from hurting himself at the docks," Beast boy said throwing his arms in the air.

"Ok, Titan's go!" Robin said enthusiastically.

"We're not even there yet," Beast boy complained running out.

"Just run Beast boy," Cyborg said shaking his head.

Everyone scrambled out frantically moving towards the docks. Cyborg and Robin went towards their transportation. Raven flew quietly behind them. Starfire and Beast boy made a nice steady pace towards the docks.

"Ok were at the docks," Robin said as they approached the gate.

"Yes…and?" Beast boy said.

"Ok you go in and scout out the area," Robin said officially.

"What insurance do I have that it isn't something bad," Beast boy said whining.

"We'll pray for you," Raven said sarcastically.

"My heart will be with you," Beast boy said quickly. Before she could answer his features collapsed on themselves and out a cat. His rigid cat muscles tightened as he sprinted towards the docks. Green eyes scanned the area as a green cat stalked around. Ears catching the faintest of sounds he was able to track the person or persons here. Crouching, Beast boy pawed his way towards the steps. Long silent breaths and a slowed heartbeat were all the sounds he made. And he was as quiet as death.

He made himself go closer and closer towards the door. It was slightly opened and he was hearing something in there. Beast boy was going inch by inch now, trying to hear whatever conversation was going on. His mind was working furiously, but he still couldn't make head or tails of what they were talking about. Rolling his eyes, he made his way back to the group. When suddenly a net was over him.

"Hey what gives?" Beast boy said turning on his communicator, "Why am I trapped in a net!"

Two huge bug like beings walked and started to try and talk with him.

"Great," he said loudly, "I'm getting attacked by giant bugs."

One of those bugs brought out a long stick and poked it in. When they saw that it did nothing they would converse with each other in that weird 'language'.

After about five minutes of this weird inspection, Beast boy loudly said, "You know, I'm not impatient or anything, but what's the hold up?"

Both of them looked confused and again continued to talk amongst themselves. Beast boy rolled his eyes, 'This is going to be a long day.'


End file.
